Callie DeGray
History Origin Callie is the daughter of an extremely powerful demon; Dagon and Alan DeGray. After her parents met, Alan was placed under a spell that made him susceptible to Dagon's will, and so he was forced to have sex with, and impregnate the demon. Dagon decided not to remove the spell so he wouldn't try to escape. After all, Dagon's busy agenda didn't include family issues. Under the influence of the spell, Alan followed her blindly wherever she went, no questions asked. Even after witnessing the murder of innocent people just for fun, that wasn't enough for him to snap back to his senses. It was like his consciousness was deactivated, and his moral compass just stopped working: Even though Alan was aware of what happened, he was unable to do anything. As Dagon's pregnancy advanced she required more and more help from lesser demons to move around and continue her tasks. She expected- no, she hoped that delivering a powerful hybrid to Lucifer and Lilith as a sacrifice would gain her their forgiveness. Eons ago she failed one of her missions, which resulted in her banishment. Due to the unusual nature of the baby, she avoided hospitals like any normal pregnant woman to not risk exposure of the supernatural world to humans. Not yet, anyway. Fire and Brimstone On her due date, Dagon was admitted to the hospital. This went against her wishes, but she received a message from Lilith in which she was instructed to deliver the baby at a hospital instead. She knew better than to defy her superiors, especially The First Demon. When she went into labor, a huge storm formed around the city. Dagon pressed a button and called for the doctors. They rushed inside and prepared to deliver the baby safely. Even from inside the hospital, the disastrous storm was visible. The thunder-clouds roared loudly and caused the windows to shake violently. Once she was prepped and ready, while the contractions worsening, the doctors had begun to help her deliver her baby. Dagon pushed time and again until she lost track of time. Even for someone as resilient to harm as herself, she was impressed by the pain of childbirth. At a point, the doctors revealed they could see her babies head. She pushed one more time, and the baby was out of her. '' ''For a few seconds, Callie's birth had calmed the storm outside, but Dagon knew better. It wasn't a natural storm or a storm for that matter. The baby's birth had accidentally cracked open an ancient gateway to Hell, from which Dagon's minions came through before it closed again. The silence took over the room, and Alan spent the few seconds he had left to admire his daughter's beauty. With a wave of her hand, Alan snapped out of the spell much to Dagon's surprise. In an instant, the room was filled with the demonic minions. After getting out of bed, Dagon slashed Alan's throat before leaving the hospital. Her minions killed the rest of the people inside the building to cover up Dagon's tracks and left. Hell Hath No Fury Right after she was born, Callie was taken to Hell along with Dagon. As she grew up, she could feel the dark energy that came off of her mother and all the other "family friends" (demons) that visited them constantly. Dagon's attempts to fool her daughter went as far as to tell her that her father abandoned them, and even cast a spell that made Hell's prisons look like a normal house on the outskirts of Washington to Callie. She knew something was wrong, but also suspected that whatever it was, she wasn't strong enough to stop it. '' ''Ever since she was 4 years old, Dagon had several demons teaching her how to master her abilities as they intended to use her as their weapon during "The Event". At first, she proved to be strong enough to hold herself in the air and manipulate her "astral-self" for a few moments before she was drained, much to Dagon's disapproval. She was so blinded by her mother's lies that she thought it was her fault, and worked even harder to impress her mother. One day, during her sleep she was encountered by a man, even if she didn't know him, something inside her told her to trust the man. He took her hand and led her through a bright tunnel, and the next thing she knew she was sitting on her bed. Clearly confused as to how she ended up like that, she instinctively turned around, and to her surprise, the same man was there. He introduced himself to her as Alan DeGray, her father. Callie was a 10-year-old at the time, but she was pretty mature due to her rather strange upbringing. Her father warned her about her mother who went under the name Diane and revealed she was a demon named Dagon. Before he left her "room", Alan said she had to hurry up and escape. Needless to say, the event brought up several questions to the child. Using her new-found power, she summoned the Ars Theurgia Goetia to her; one of the books of the Lesser Key of Solomon. The explains the names, characteristics and seals of the 31 aerial spirits (called chiefs, emperors, and princes) that King Solomon invoked and confined. It also explains the protections against them, the names of their servant spirits, the conjurations to invoke them, and their nature, that is both good and evil. In there, she found that Dagon was mentioned as one of the 4 Princes of Hell; demonic generals under Lucifer's control. Freedom When she turned 15, Callie used her powers to destroy the wardings and enchantments around her cell and fought her way through the dozens of demons that came after her. Dagon found her by tracking her power signature and the lifeless corpses all over the realm. Dagon mocked her attempt to escape from her and stated that even if she did escape, she'd eventually find her and throw her back in her cell. At that moment, Alan appeared before the two of them. He helped his daughter fight off Dagon and what remained of her minions. When the battle came to an end, Callie back-handed Dagon and sent her crashing through a wall, incapacitating her for a few seconds. Her father told her she loved her and that he'd always look out for her. As Dagon prepared to attack, Alan jumped into her body and possessed her to buy Callie enough time to escape. She opened a portal and exited the fiery realm, and teared up after she had gained her freedom. She walked down an empty street at night. Powers & Abilities Powers Prince of Hell Physiology: Callie's status as a Prince of Hell hybrid enables her a myriad of abilities that few other beings display. This makes her one of the most powerful demons to have ever lived.'' * ''Demonic Possession: Callie is capable of possessing other beings by transferring her soul into their bodies. By inserting part of her essence into humans, Callie can access their memories to see and hear what they saw and heard. She can instantly locate the memories relevant to what she wants to know. * Invulnerability: As a demon, Callie is invulnerable to most forms of harm. Being the offspring of a Prince of Hell, she is immune to common demonic weaknesses, making her almost impossible to kill. * Super Strength: As a Prince of Hell cambion, Callie is incredibly strong, easily able to take on two angels at once and win. Furthermore, she has shown enough strength to push Dagon back a few feet with a backhand. * Tactile Exorcism: Callie can expel demons from their vessels by choking them. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Callie can project, create, and manipulate a unique form of dark energy that she accesses through her demonic powers. This energy is capable of penetrating shields, destroy entire buildings, pierce even the toughest of barriers, etc. * Longevity:' While not yet apparent due to her young age, Callie ages at a slower rate than humans. '''''Shadow Form Projection: The ability to manifest ones "soul-self" through astral projection. * Psychokinesis: Callie can telekinetically manipulate, rearrange and alter matter and energy at the atomic level. * Intangibility: She melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black raven (which is the form her soul-self usually takes on). * Teleportation: Callie can convert her physical body into her soul-self and teleport herself and others across vast distances. She can shape her soul-self into portals. * Flight:' Callie can levitate and fly across vast distances without visible displays of her shadow form. '''''Magic: Callie can generate and control magical and mystical forces at will. * Enchantment: The power to imbue a person or object with magical capabilities. * Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. Dream Walking:' The power to enter another person's dreams. ''Resurrection: Callie possesses the power to not only resurrect others but to resurrect herself.'' '''''Hellfire Summoning: Probably her most feared ability, by Angels and Demons alike, is the power to summon and manipulate the mythical Hellfire. Through the use of this, she can burn matter and energy without leaving any residue, slaughter lesser Angels and demons, and even inflict damage on souls. She has shown a remarkable immunity to Hellfire. Abilities Expert in Mysticism and Demonology: Callie possesses an extensive degree of knowledge in all things supernatural. She can locate supernatural beings through their energy signature, summon angelic and demonic forces, cast protection spells against them and have them do her bidding. She's noted that angels are more difficult to keep at bay due to their heavenly nature. '' ''Multilingualism: She's capable of reading ancient tomes and texts with no difficulty. She was able to easily translate the original five books of the Lesser Key of Solomon (which predate Christ's birth by 900 years) for her use. '' ''Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Callie received combat training in Hell enough so she didn't become too dependant on her powers. She's capable of wielding weapons like spears and daggers and has shown enough combat experience to keep dozens of demons at bay and defeat them.'' ''Expert Markswoman: She's a decent markswoman, capable of hitting her target from a considerable distance.'' ''Weaknesses ''Devil's Trap: Even powerful demons like Callie can be bound within a Devil's Trap, which prevents her from influencing anything outside the pentagram.'' ''Holy Water: She's not as susceptible to holy water as other demons since being the offspring of a Prince of Hell. This resistance is enhanced further by her human side. Great amounts of holy water can cause some 1st-degree burns and mild discomfort on her.'' ''Magic: She can be harmed by magical means. Dagon was able to trick her for years through the use of spells and illusions.'' '''Human Side: '''Through her human side, Callie is capable of experiencing emotions such as love, hate, passion, happiness, but it also makes it so she can feel pain, which is a major weakness during confrontations against more experienced or stronger foes.